Te Amo
by Chinarin
Summary: Lavina works as a secretary for a spacey Spanish man who wants her. So when she finds something disturbing in his wallet, who knows what will happen?  SpainxFem!Romano one-shot


"Hey, _chica_, I need some help. I'm at Starbucks and left my money back at the office. So, could you grab my wallet and bring it over, _por favor_? _Gracias_ in advance!" The machine clicked off a moment later, filling the room with silence.

"Ugh, that bastard," Lavina muttered, jumping off the stool she was sitting on. "Why does he have to be so damn annoying?" Grabbing her keys, she hurried out of the house and got into her car.

As she drove towards her office building, she wondered why the hell Boss even hired her in the first place. She sucked as a secretary, and got mad at him every time he hit on her or insisted they should go out for a date. Hmph. He hired her probably _because _that meant he could hit on her.

A few minutes later, Lavina had pulled into her normal parking spot and was inside the building, heading towards Boss's office. Unlocking the door using her key, she entered his office and started searching the room for his wallet.

Jesus, why did his desk have to be so damn messy? No matter how many times she tried to organize it, that damn bastard always messed things up again. She rifled through the papers scattered on his desk, trying to spot the familiar leather.

Ah, finally, there it was. She fished it out from the jumble of office supplies and papers and looked at it curiously. It was a dark, authentic leather that felt suspiciously light.

Intrigued, she opened it despite the obvious violation of privacy (it was his own damn fault he forgot his wallet in the first place) and was surprised to find only a $20 bill. One would think the head of an important company would have more than that in his wallet. Turning to leave, Lavina was just closing the wallet when something caught her eye.

_What the hell?_ She thought, pulling a small picture out of a pocket in Boss's wallet. Why the hell did that bastard have a picture of _her _in his wallet? _Who the hell does he think he is? _Sure, it was a nice picture, but that didn't give him the fucking right to keep it in his wallet!

Angry, Lavina crushed the picture in her fist and dropped it onto Boss's wooden floor. Then, slipping the wallet into her pocket, she stormed out of the office building, growing more furious with each step. Why the hell was he so into her in the first place? It was obvious she hated him. Didn't that fucking bastard have anything better to do than keep a picture of her in his wallet?

By the time she parked in front of the Starbucks Boss was at, she was ready to kill that damn man. She got out of her car, slamming the door behind her and stomped into the coffee shop.

Boss was sitting at a table in the corner, watching her. "Ah, there you are, _chica_! I was wondering what happened to you!" he said cheerfully, oblivious to her rage.

"You bastard," Lavina shouted, disturbing the entire shop. "Why the hell did you have a picture of me in your wallet?"

The few customers and employees inside turned to stare.

"Because, _mi tomate, _you're quite _hermosa_," he replied, smiling.

_Did he just call me a fucking tomato? _Lavina wondered. _That bastard!_

"I don't like you, you idiot!" she yelled. "So stop trying to get me to like you!" She fished his wallet out of her pocket and threw it down on the table in front of him. "Here's your fucking wallet. I'm leaving now."

With an angry huff, she started towards the door, leaving behind a stricken Boss.

"Lavina, wait," he called, jumping to his feet and rushing towards the furious girl.

She paused for a brief second and looked over her shoulder just in time to see the damn bastard running towards her at full speed. "What the-"

Her sentence was cut short when he knocked into her. She stumbled back up against the wall, Boss pinning her there. She was trapped. Despite the fact that she stared at him with fiery eyes, the Spanish man was oblivious to her anger.

"_Te amo_," he whispered, kissing Lavina gently on the lips.

A jolt ran though her body, and in one instant all the things she had against Boss faded away, until all that was left was the passionate feeling she had for that bastard deep down inside.

Because as annoying as he could be, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she still had feelings for him. Which is why she replied back, "_Ti amo_."

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Don't you just love this couple? Anyway, I have no clue why I refered to Spain/Antonio as Boss. Probably because he's Lavina's boss.

Oh, and Lavina is the feminine form of Lovino.


End file.
